Lost of Innocence
by Rubyjuls1722
Summary: Terrible things are happening, Innocent people are dying. Can love really conquer all? GW/DM, HP/HG, RW/LB Please R/R
1. It All Begins

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling the only thing I own is the plot. I promise to put the characters back where they belong in time for the next book.  
  
  
Author note: Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I'm really bad at grammar and tend to make mistakes just ask my English teachers.  
  
  
Ginny could not believe her luck, somehow she had over slept. She glanced down   
  
at her watch. 'Damn!' she thought to herself 'five minutes to get to potions' she'd never   
  
make it. She knew it was better just to skip class then come in late, but Snape had hinted   
  
the potion they were making would be on the final. Ginny decided she would rather face   
  
Snape's wrath then fail the potion's final. Almost ten minutes late to class and not paying   
  
attention to where she was going Ginny hit something.   
  
  
"Watch where your going Weasley." An irritated voice drawled.   
  
Ginny knew that voice. She looked up from where she had been knocked over and saw   
  
none other than a very annoyed Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
"Sorry Malfoy," she muttered. And to her surprise he reached down to help her   
  
up. Ginny reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. 'was Malfoy actually   
  
being nice' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Next time look where your going little weasel."   
  
"Don't worry Malfoy, I won't make the mistake of bumping into you again." Ginny hissed  
  
"Temper, temper Weasley, I was only giving you some advice."  
  
"I'm sure you were Malfoy." Ginny spat his name as if it were a bad word.  
  
'Of course he wasn't being nice, Draco Malfoy didn't know he to be nice' She was   
  
relieved that she wasn't going crazy and thinking Malfoy was nice.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry? Trying to find Potter so you can kiss his ass some   
  
more? Maybe one day he'll actually realize your alive." Malfoy began to smirk.  
  
Ginny began to lose her temper,  
  
"I do not kiss up to Harry and he already knows I'm alive, we're going on the   
  
next Hogsmeade trip together." Ginny retorted, though she didn't know why she just told   
  
Malfoy that It wasn't any of his business.  
  
"Oh good for him now not only is he hanging around with trash, he's also dating   
  
it" For some reason his blood began to boil when Ginny told him she was dating Potter,   
  
he got really angry at himself for caring. Now he had said something really stupid why   
  
couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?   
  
With that Ginny turned bright red, she let out a howl of rage, and hurtled at Malfoy. She   
  
had never been this angry in her entire life.  
  
Draco not expecting her to come hurtling at him, lost his balance when she struck, and it   
  
took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. When he finally restrained her,   
  
she gave up, he was much stronger than her.  
  
"Now what did you do that for Weasley!" Draco asked, his voice full of malice.  
  
Ginny was pleased to note he had the beginnings of a black eye, since she had gotten a few   
  
good punches in before he had restrained her.  
  
"What did you expect Malfoy? You insulted me." Ginny raged, trying to keep her   
  
voice steady. Draco's body was pressed up against her and for some reason it was   
  
effecting her.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Very good Little Weasel, not many girls would be brave enough to slug   
me." Having said that he released her and walked away, leaving Ginny very confused. She   
  
had totally forgotten about potions.  
  
  
**Well what do you think? This is my first fanfic so be nice. I promise it will get better. If you like it, I'll continue.** 


	2. An End of Peace

Lost of Innocence  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot   
  
  
Authors note: Sorry the last chapter was so hard to read, even my grammar is not that bad, my computer and I had a run-in when I was trying to upload my story to the website. Hopefully I fixed the problem if not, I'm sorry if this chapter is hard to read too.   
  
This chapter is kind of sad, but I wanted to explain why Draco turned against his father. I promise this story will get better, I know where I'm going I'm just having problems getting there.   
  
  
**I forgot to mention Ginny is in her fifth year, Draco and the rest are in their sixth year**  
  
  
Reviewers: Thank you so much!!! You have no idea how excited I am that I actually got reviews!:)   
VeelaViv, ethereal- Thank you for reviewing I hope I got this out fast enough  
MochaButterfly- Thanks for actually reading my story  
Princess Evil- wow my story is cool :)  
Jackie- I'm glad you liked it.  
  
  
  
An End of Peace   
  
  
Draco Malfoy sadly watched all the happy faces in the Great Hall that evening, little  
  
did they know by this time tomorrow many of them would be orphaned, he knew   
  
Voldemort was planning to attack the Ministry of Magic and there was nothing he could   
  
do about it. His father had told him of the plans to take down the Ministry he had then   
  
put a silencing spell on Draco so he couldn't tell anybody about it. Thinking  
  
about his father, Draco began to shake with anger. A lot of good people would die   
  
and there was nothing he could do about it. He swore to himself that he would get back   
  
at his father and fight the dark side even if it cost him his life.   
  
  
He had followed his father without question until his fifth year over summer   
  
  
  
vacation, Voldemort and his followers   
  
decided to have a little fun so they had kidnapped a family of muggles. It was a family of   
  
five, the littlest child couldn't have been more than two.   
  
  
Voldemort had no qualms against killing innocents,   
  
the mother and father were forced to watch, as their children were   
  
tortured to death. The husband forced to watch as his wife was raped to death. The man   
  
was then tortured with crucio until he lost his mind and then died from the pain. They   
  
had all died never knowing why this had happened to them the only thing they were guilty   
  
of was being different and unable to defend themselves.   
  
  
Draco was forced to watch it all, he saw Voldemort and all his followers take   
  
pleasure in the torture, and misery of it all. Draco would never forget the screaming and   
  
the laughter of the death eaters. There was so much blood, it still haunted him. He hated   
  
Voldemort, hated his father they were sick they had no value of human life they were cold   
  
and heartless. Draco knew no matter how evil he might be he would never take pleasure   
  
from death. Though he had never known there names those muggles had given their lives   
  
but had taught him the most important lesson of his life and he would never be able to   
  
forget them.  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table she couldn't help looking at Malfoy, she had to  
  
admit he was sexy, He was tall almost a head taller than her and she was not short. For   
  
what she could tell he had a nice body under his robes but Ginny tried not to think about   
  
his body. His face was typically cold and impassive with cold gray eyes and a perfect nose   
  
Ginny thought he would look quite handsome if he would ever smile. As she studied him   
  
across the hall she thought he looked sad, she wondered why, just as quickly as the emotion   
  
had played across his face it was gone and his expression was impassive. Ginny wondered   
  
why she cared what Malfoy was thinking anyways and she turned back to her food.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope that chapter wasn't too bad. Hopefully Draco and Ginny will get together soon they just need to start cooperating. Next chapter I will introduce more characters hopefully they will be more cooperative.  
Thanks again to my reviewers!! 


End file.
